EarthClan
This clan is owned by Leafbreeze...Please consult the owner's talk page or EarthClan's talk page if you wish to join. ''Welcome to EarthClan... '''EarthClan '''is a kind, graceful and peaceful clan; EarthClan is located in a beautiful, green forest, with its camp is a small clearing completely surrounded by tall, dark green oak trees. EarthClan cats catch mostly mice and squirrels for prey, and they refuse to harm birds, as they seem to have a special connection with them, almost as though they can speak to them. Birds in the forest don't fear EathClan warriors, but merely fly and land in the Camp. One particular owl has even landed on a cats back, causing Leafbreeze much suprise. They never battled with other Clans, as they live quite far from other cats. However, they keep their skills sharp, in case they are ever threatened. Alliegiances 'Leader' [[Sunrisefeather|Sunrisefeather]]- A y''oung, pretty, sleek slender, light brown tabby she-cat with dark stripes, an x-shaped scar on her face, and smoky, dark blue eyes. Sunrisefeather is roleplayed by Elorisa. 'Deputy' Shockspark-''A slender, long-furred, muscular, broad-shouldered white she-cat with yellowish-ginger patches, a ginger spark-shaped flash on her chest, a brown patch on her muzzle, a cream tail tip and paw, and big, bright, brilliant, and fiery amber eyes surrounded by ginger fur. She is mentor of Mosspaw.Shockspark is roleplayed by Dove.'' 'Medicine Cat(s)' [[Grassfrost|'Grassfrost']]- A beautiful, pure white she-cat with silvery green eyes. Grassfrost is roleplayed by Phoenix Oakpaw'- A sandy ginger she-cat with a white muzzle and beautiful blue eyes. Oakpaw is roleplayed by Destiny. 'Warriors' [[Leafbreeze|'Leafbreeze']]- A light golden she-cat with three white paw, white on the tip of her tail, and bright, grass green eyes. Leafbreeze is roleplayed by Leafbreeze [[Midnightbloom|'Midnightbloom']]- A beautiful, black and frost blue she-cat with bright amber eyes. Midnightbloom is roleplayed by Skydragon16. [[Owlsong|'Owlsong']]-A dark brown she-cat with ligher and darker flecks, and staring amber eyes. Owlsong is roleplayed by Owlsong. [[Rosevine|'Rosevine']]- A light brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes, and a white spot on her chest. She is mentor of Shatteredpaw. Rosevine is roleplayed by Leafbreeze'. [[Foreststep|'Foreststep']]- A black tom with dark, forest green eyes. Foreststep roleplayed by Skydragon16. [[Snowfall|'Snowfall']]- A pretty white she-cat with glistening silver eyes. She is mentor of Aspenpaw. Snowfall is roleplayed by Destiny. [[Dustpetal|'Dustpetal']]- A pale gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, and and a striking pink nose. Dustpetal is not currenlty being roleplayed by anyone. '' ''[[Mountainwhisper|'Mountainwhisper']]- A gray tom with white on his back and face and sky blue eyes. Mountainwhisper is not currently being roleplayed by anyone. '' ''[[Goldenwish|'Goldenwish']]- A pretty white she-cat with ginger patched and dark amber eyes. Goldenwish is not currently being roleplayed by anyone. '' 'Applefern'- A dark cream she-cat with dark eyes and a torn ear. Due to be claws by a rabbit, she is blind in her left eye. Applefern is roleplayed by Sagestar.'' [[Waterpelt|'Waterpelt']]- A she-cat with a blue gray pelt that looks like water at night she has dark blue eyes and she is very kind and loyal. Waterpelt is roleplayed by Owlsong. 'Queens' [[Roseflash|'Roseflash']]- A cream she-cat with red marks on pelt like petals and blue eyes. Expecting Foreststep's kits. Roseflash is roleplayed by Phoenixfeather13 'Apprentices' [[Aspenpaw|'Aspenpaw']]- A small, silver tabby tom with long, soft fur and deep blue eyes that seem to hold as much wisdom as a leader. He is mentored by Snowfall. Aspenpaw is rolplayed by Elorisa. [[Shatteredpaw|'Shatteredpaw']]- A white tom with light ginger patches throughout his pelt, and handsome hazel eyes. He is mentored by Rosevine. Shatteredpaw is currently being roleplayed by Leafbreeze, but is available for somone else. '' ''[[Mosspaw|'Mosspaw']]- A long-haired gray and brown tabby she-cat with round, misty green eyes. She is mentored by Shockspark. Mosspaw is not currently being roleplayed by anyone. '' ''Camp EarthClan camp is located in the middle of EarthClan's territory. It is surrounded by oak trees, with two low oak branches forming a tunnel entrance into the camp. The leader's den is a large den made of stone. Its sits in a corner in the camp on a small hill. The medicine cat's den is weaved of long stems and the occational tree limb. The warriors' den is made mostly of tree banches, with leaves and stems weaved where there are gaps and holes between the branches. The apprentices' den is made entirely of twigs and tree limbs, weaved so thickly that there are no holes to fill. The nursery is completely created of plants, keeping the inside very warm. The elders' den is made of the thickest branches and plant stocks. The dirtplace is filled with sand, twigs and plants forming a entrance. ﻿﻿ ''Role-play section'' Please sign and title your post... ''Around Camp'' ---- Owlsong padded out of the warriors den and licked her pelt. she looked around for somone to go hunting with''. Owlsong 18:56, January 25, 2011 (UTC)'' ''----'' Leafbreeze opened her jaws in a wide yawn after the sun had risen over the horizon. She gazed around EarthClan camp, waving her tail in greeting to Owlsong, who had just appeared at the entrance of the warriors' den. "At least it isn't as cold as it was yesterday," yawned Leafbreeze, "It's wonderful weather for hunting". Leafbreeze sat down on the left side of the tabby she-cat flicking her shoulder affectionatly with the tip of her tail. Leafbreeze 23:04, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- "yes it is wonderful hunting weather" she purred licking Leafbreeze's ear in a friendly way. :heart: Owlsons :heart: 23:21, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- "There seems to be alot of prey out, aswell," mewed Leafbreeze, lifting her muzzle to scent the air, "I several birds that were carrying prey". Leafbreeze lifted a paw and licked it, swiping it quickly over her face and ears. She squinted in the sunlight, she could her the faint cry of a blackbird in the distance. Leafbreeze 23:41, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- ﻿"'ah Yes, We shall learn much from them." she put her tail over her paws. Owlsong 00:19, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze continued grooming her pelt, "That was a wise rule for you to suggest, Owlsong," mewed Leafbreeze, "A very valuble one. aswell." Leafbreeze glanced up as Rosevine walked sleepily out of the warriors' den, then greeted the tabby warrior with a flick of her tail, "Good-morning, Rosevine", mewed Leafbreeze. " 'Morning...", purred Rosevine sleepily, finding a patch of sunlight un the grass and curling up with her tail over her nose. Leafbreeze looked back at Owlsong, barely supressing a mrrow ''of laughter, "I told her not to go hunting that late last night", whispered Leafbreeze to Owlsong. Leafbreeze 23:59, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "thank you." she purred "she should not do that so much" she meowed looking at Rosevine. Owlsong 21:07, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze cast another glance at the snoozing Rosevine, her whiskers twitching. "She tries hard to earn the respect of her Clanmates, but she's not realized that she'd earned from the moment she join the Clan", murmured Leafbreeze. "We're lucky to have her, and Shatteredpaw aswell," mewed Leafbreeze, "I think it's nearly time Shatteredpaw became a warrior, Rosevine will be proud of him. She's a great mentor to him, they have a strong friendship.", said Leafbreeze, gazing into the distance at nothing in particular, deep in thought. "I'll have to have a talk with Sunrisefeather about that later." Leafbreeze 23:25, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grassfrost came out of the medicine cat den. "Morning," she greeted. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 23:29, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze looked to her right to Grassfrost, "Hello, there, Grassfrost," mewed Leafbreeze, "Herb supplies are still abundant, I assume?", She asked her, trusting that the forest, even in leaf-bare, still had ''some ''herbs. Leafbreeze 23:39, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Midnightbloom padded over to join them. "What are you talking about?" she mewed softly. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!]] 19:59, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze flicked her tail in the direction of Rosevine, who was now stretching her legs, "Somone didn't return to her nest until moonhigh last night because she was hunting," mewed Leafbreeze, "And is now very tired." Leafbreeze licked Midnightbloom's shoulder in greeting. Leafbreeze 22:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Midnightbloom purred in amusment. "At least she's dedicated." she murmured, glancing at Rosevine. She turned back to Leafbreeze. "Have you seen the leader or deputy? I wanted to know if there's anything that needs doing around here that I could do." [[User:Skydragon16|'''Sky]][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 23:25, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- She dipped her head in greeting to Midnightbloom and Grassfrost. Owlsong 17:20, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze tipped her head to one side, "No, I haven't...," mewed Leafbreeze, wondering, "I expect Sunrisefeather is taking a walk or hunting...Shockspark might be with her." said Leafbreeze. "But I'd suppose you could go hunting, that might help.", mewed Leafbreeze, but she tried hard not to sound as though she was telling her what to do,'' that's the leader's job, not mine. That wasn't what you chose...'' ,thought Leafbreeze. Leafbreeze 19:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grassfrost flicked her tail calmly. "I'm running low on comfrey and feverfew, to be honest," she admitted. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 23:18, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans